A relay node (RN) is considered as a tool to improve, e.g., the coverage area of high data rate communications, group mobility, temporary network deployment, the cell-edge throughput, and/or to provide coverage in new areas. The RN is wirelessly connected to a wireless communications network via a base station (also referred to as a donor base station, a donor enhanced Node B, or a donor cell).
A wireless link between the RN and UEs served by the RN is referred to as an access link and a link between the RN and its base station is named a relay backhaul link. To a UE that is being served by the RN, the RN appears identical to an eNB, scheduling uplink (UL) and downlink (DL) transmissions from and to the UE over an access link. The presence of RNs is not known to legacy UEs, such as Third Generation Partnership Project Release Nine and prior UEs.